Bella Mikealson?
by Cottencandyballs
Summary: Bella is Tatias older sister and Klaus's wife but being compelled to leave for her own safety will she ever be reunited with her love klaus Reviews are like gold to me
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

It was just another day at the Cullen household, boring as fuck and in moment like these made me really miss Nik and the family but i had to act like this useless lame weak human to stay undercover. Now you must be wondering that if i wasn't Bella then who was I, well I am Isabella Petrova Mikaelson, Tatia's sister and Niklaus's beloved wife but for my protection i was compelled to leave my loving husband until he had killed Mikeal.

Then a knock snapped me out of my thoughts.

Assward Cullen Went to open the door and asked rudely hello who are you and why are you here?

Then i heard the voice i have been waiting to hear for 500 years

Hi is Isabella here

I ran to the door and gasped and managed to whisper

Nik?


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

Then I heard the voice i have been waiting to hear for 500 years

Hi is Isabella here?

I ran to the door and gasped and managed to whisper

Nik?

 **Now you are caught up**

He smirked and said

"Missed me love?"

Tears of happiness leaked out of my eyes as i leapt towards Nik and kissed him with all the passion I had bottled up for 500 hundred years while whispering how much I loved and missed him,

but 7 loud threatening growls made us stop which made me very annoyed.

I turned around and saw them glare at Nik, we stayed like that for a while luckily Edward finally stopped and looked at me angrily

Bella why are you kissing that stranger,

YOU ARE MINE he roared

I felt so mad at him I vamped out and ripped off all his hands and legs leaving him on the floor screaming in agony

calming down I looked at the Cullens and said

stay away from us or i will rip you apart and pour gasoline all over your body and then set you alight

That caused Nik to chuckle and gently pull me over to him kissing my head

whispering

"I missed this"

I smiled at this and said

Goodbye and good riddance

I left and got into the ferrari

as we speed off I asked Nik how things were in Mystic falls telling me what happen the past 500 years we formed a beautifully devious master plan

laughing happily for the first time in a long time i thought

Here I come Mystic Falls

 **SNEAK PEAK FOR CHAPTER 3**

As I sat down a whole group of people started staring at me recognizing all of them I pretended not to notice or seem like i knew them all, 1000 years of living on this earth made me an amazing actress. From the table a man with jet black hair and striking blue eyes approached me

Why hello what is a hottie like yourself doing here

trying not to cringe i answered

Well I'm the new nurse

Bella Mikealson

Damon, Damon Salvator

Any way you are related to the fucker Klaus Mikealson

Who is this Klaus Mikleason?

Smirking he asked

would you like to sit with us

Hey guys do you want me to write a sneak peek every time or nit plz review I repost when i reach 3 reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx for the review guys I really appreciate it I don't mind bad ones as long as they are helpful Love you guys**

 **Previously...**

I left and got into the ferrari

as we speed off I asked Nik how things were in Mystic falls telling me what happen the past 500 years we formed a beautifully devious master plan

laughing happily for the first time in a long time i thought

Here I come Mystic Falls

 **Now you are caught up**

The plan was to act as the school nurse and be nice to all of then while getting enough information but first i needed to get them to tell me they were vampires.

As I sat down a whole group of people started staring at me recognizing all of them I pretended not to notice or seem like i knew them all, 1000 years of living on this earth made me an amazing actress. From the table a man with jet black hair and striking blue eyes approached me

Why hello what is a hottie like yourself doing here

trying not to cringe i answered

Well I'm the new nurse

Bella Mikealson and you are?

Damon, Damon Salvator

Any way you are related to the fucker Klaus Mikealson

Who is this Klaus Mikleason?

Smirking he asked

would you like to sit with us

As i sat down i was introduced to everyone Pfft as if i didn't already know but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

They almost immediately fell for my human act they always did

getting bored i just decided to reveal i knew about them while still pretending to be human and on their side

Guy i know what you are i whispered

they tried denying it so i just said

elena you are the dopplganger,damon and stefan are vamps tyler you are a werewolf and Ric ( **Nik is already inside of him** ) is a vamp hunter

Gasping they al shouted how the hell do you know while that happened damon also flashed towards me pinning me to the wall keeping up the act i breathed

I am here to help you kill klaus

Hearing that Damon released me

How they questioned

HAHAHAHA now i have their attention

secretly Ric/Nik gave me a wink and a smirk

 **I will send a sneak peek for all the people who reveiw.**


	4. Super urgent authors note holiday time

Anyone who can guess my age will get 1 chapter messaged to them here is sneak peek for chapter 4

 **Sneak peek of Chapter 4...**

Well thx here is a Sneak peek of chapter 4 Btw should i add in pregnant lady Hayley and should i bring this story to new orleans

lazing around in that mansions gets really boring after 1000 years but hearing a car pull up in the entrance made me sit up and listen

Nik get out here and tell me what you did to our brother you narcissistic backstabbing wanker

(set in mystic fall you will know what has happened in later chapters)

know who that voice belonged to i ran down the stairs and pinned her to the ground

smirking i said

hello rebekah

Hey guys i won't update till the 25th of july but once i come back i will give you a huge treat i am really sorry but this will definitely help me with writers block

Date i will not update on

3rd of july till 25th of july

3rd of august till 23rd of August

btw if anyone wants to know where i will go i will tell you i am going to sydney and perisher for skiing i haven't been there for 2 year and i will have so much fun. oh and i will go on crystal cruises from London to Lisbon so i will also take a break then

Have fun on your holiday yallllll!

here


End file.
